


As Flowers Grow

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Flowers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: “From this life to the next, I’ll follow you to the ends of this world.”A promise made by a king and his companion which lasts until the end of time.Flowers of Despair AU
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	As Flowers Grow

Flowers of Despair AU  
AU where you can see what others feel about you via flowers growing on them, but only you can see these flowers, and vice versa with other people.

_____________________

I felt my face heat up as he grasped my hand in his own, white acacias entwining our hands, they were so warm, so comforting, I felt safe in them, safe from all the shouting, safe from all the people, the crown on my head didn’t feel as heavy anymore when I was with him. But that feeling couldn’t last forever, footsteps were approaching, sounding as if the sky was falling with each stern step, and finally, they stopped in front of us. I raised my head to meet the porcelain white mask propped on the face of the man across from me, it smiled down at me, unfeeling, unapologetic. I felt a mix of hatred and regret go through me as purple hyacinths started to emerge from under the white mask, a mask marked with scratches and dents, a mask that I trusted with my life, a mask which belonged to a person who once made me happy, my face scowled at him, all of my emotions came crashing down at that moment, tears falling down from my eyes. I feel the hand entwined with mine give a reassuring squeeze.

The masked man stepped forward, a hesitant hand reaching out to me, I watched as the man beside me entrapped his arms around me and pulled me back, directing a hateful glare towards him. And before I knew it, my mouth spoke.

“Just say you hate me Dream.”

Upon hearing this he immediately retracted his hand, staring at me as he rested it beside himself, the hyacinths growing larger. I watched as tears dropped from beneath that smiling mask, he then started walking back to where he came from, each step seeping with regret, leaving a trail of dying yellow roses. Turning around to look at us one more time before he disappeared from our sights.

“Come on, let’s go.” 

He said as he pulled my hand, beckoning me to follow him.

I would gladly follow him to the ends of this world, from this life to the next, his hands entwined with mine.

They say their bodies were found within a cave, primrose flowers surrounding them, holding them together. A king and his companion, there their bodies shall remain.

“From this life to the next, I’ll follow you to the ends of this world.”

_________________

He was running, tears falling down from his face, a gash across his arm, his joints hurt, his hazel brown hair matted to his face, hands covered in dirt and blood. Oh how the great have fallen, once a feared bandit, now just a small trembling squirrel being chased by dogs. He searched desperately for a place to hide, but his trembling legs could only carry him so far, collapsing in a field of marigold bushes, looking up into the sky he accepted his demise, the hunters would be here soon, they were always one step behind him. Hearing bushed rustling, he closed his eyes, a sad miserable man lying on the ground, like prey ready to be caught.

*  
It was his job to hunt, it was his job to kill, so when he was assigned to hunt down another person, he accepted, expecting it to be over in a day or two.

It had been months, he had been chasing him for months, but he had only managed to capture him once, and even then he was slick enough to slip from their grasps. He was smart, he had to admit, and fast, and cunning, and beautiful…? 

As he ran through the bushes he was ecstatic, they had finally whittled him down to his weakest, reaching a field of marigold bushes, he spotted a clump of rue flowers surrounding a person. Slowly approaching, he felt a sense of Deja Vu, when he had finally gotten up to the lying body he felt as if his heart had leaped into his throat, a feeling of protectiveness washing over him, had they met before? Spotting the injury on his arm he quickly bent down to patch it, seeing the smaller man flinch at his touch. Once he had stopped the bleeding he gently picked him up, the rue flowers dispersing from around them, he walked deeper into the forest, all while holding the limp body of the man he was supposed to hunt down. Noticing that the man was, indeed, conscious, he asked.

“What is your name?”

“George.”

“Ah, mine is Sapnap…. I’m sorry.”

The hands holding him felt gentle and welcoming, leaning into the touch George slowly closed his eyes, moonflowers were the last thing he saw before exhaustion got to him.

Children in villages tell stories of two ghosts wandering the forests, their faces painted with an expression of pure bliss, mallow flowers growing where ever they go.

“I’ll be there for you, from the highs to the lows, I’ll be there to catch you”

_________________

Georges’s eyes stung as he turned off his computer, sweat trickling down his face from the summer heat, trudging to the kitchen he threw open the door to the fridge, looking for anything that appetized him, we was about to give up when he felt something cold suddenly held to his neck.

“What the hell dude?” he screamed, turning around to face the person in question.

“You looked like a zombie, I was just trying to wake you up.” his roommate Sapnap, said, holding up a popsicle, a blush dusting his face and hair littered with white acacia.

George never did learn what they meant.

Sighing, he grabbed the treat from Sapnap’s hand, taking it out of its wrapper and putting it into his mouth, his mood lifting from this relief of coldness. Beckoning his roommate to the living room, they plopped onto the couch, sighing in relief from the fan blowing cold air into their faces. Turning his head to face the ceiling, George was unaware of the longing look on Sapnap’s face. 

Suddenly the fan broke, the cold air stopping, opting for a low bellow instead. The two men groaned and sat up, it seems as if they would have to wallow in the summer heat. Turning on their tv to serve as a distraction, they sat in silence, save for the occasional sounds coming from the fan. With his heart racing and the heat edging him on, Sapnap blurted out.

“Hey George, I-”

“Hey I think we should call Dream and see if he knows how to fix the fan.”

With his sentence cut off, he was disappointed, another day he would have to sit through, his mind littered with nothing but thoughts of the man beside him, the beautiful arborvitae littering his hazel hair.

“Sure, let’s call Dream.” 

With my heart in despair and my fan bellowing like the belly of a beast, I sit here to wallow in my own misery for one day more.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you so much for reading! Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
